Most exercising devices assume the person exercising has full control of their muscles and body members, such as their hands. Push up bars tend to be smaller and of design different from the present invention. Dip devices typically are of a fixed width, many requiring attachment to multiple station exercise assemblies. Gymnastic and physical therapy horizontal bars tend to be of lager size with non-adjustable fixtures, sized for use in large sports gym or institutional settings. Various devices attempt to address the issue of developing core body strength. Core body strength refers to the neck, upper back, and lower back. People with core body strength have better posture and are less likely to injure themselves. Core body strengthening often prevents or treats back and neck pain. Core body strength exercises are commonly performed by using weight training machines, bands, or floor mat exercises.